The Black Orchid
by octo
Summary: Un jeune barman très beau et très doué, un homme d'affaire particulièrement sexy et attiré par lui... une histoire d'amour normale. Univers Alternatif, dans le monde moldu, sans aucune magie. Cadeau pour Archimède.


_Disclaimer :_

_Ceci est un univers alternatif qui se passe dans un monde sans magie. Et comme dans tout univers alternatif, on a le droit de jouer avec les dates de naissance des personnages. Aussi, Blaise a environ 5 ans de plus que ne suis toujours par JKR...  
_

_Remerciements :_

_Merci à Mirabelle31 qui m'a encouragée et supportée dans ma démarche d'écriture de mon premier Yaoï. Elle a subi le lemon petit à petit, sans aucune pitié… de quinze heures à environ trois heures du matin. Merci Skype !_

_Merci aussi à mes bêtas et mes relectrices qui ont fait un travail merveilleux. Iris, Mira, Angie, Tica que ferai-je sans vous ?_

_Petite pensée aussi pour le site 1001 cocktails… Et, vu que je suis une martiniquaise, je suis forcément férue de rhum… Ne pas boire quand on est mineur, ni quand on ne supporte pas l'alcool…_

_Dédicace :_

_Je ne me lancerais pas dans un yaoï sans raison. Tout est parti à cause de la relecture de Carnaval, de Archimède, qui m'a mis l'eau à la bouche. (Severus doit vraiment ouvrir ses chakras, lol) Aussi, pour son anniversaire, le 8 juillet, je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de ce lemon. Et je l'ai frustrée en lui donnant quelques petits bouts où le partenaire de Harry n'apparaissait pas… Niark niark niark ! Bon anniversaire petit hibou, et plein de bonheur ! (Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me torturer de nouveau avec Carnaval…)_

_Petite dédicace aussi à Crapounette qui m'a permis de rentrer dans un groupe formidable et où j'ai rencontré, même virtuellement, des personnes géniales et des partenaires de crime (Mirabelle31, Archimède) merveilleusement douées…_

_Dédicace finale au Club des Tarés qui me booste pour écrire un maximum… Je vous aime tous !_

_Note de chapitre :_

_Ce texte contient des **relations sexuelles détaillées** entre personnes adultes et consentantes **de même sexe**. Vous ne vouliez pas lire ça ? Ne vous plaignez pas ensuite de n'avoir pas été prévenus !_  
_Les réponses aux reviews se feront directement sur mon live journal, lien disponible dans mon profil._

_Je me suis également inspirée de lieux qui existent réellement exception faite du Black Orchid dont le nom a été proposé par une des membre du Club des Tarés, Tica-chan, plus précisément. Merci Miss !_

_Au fait, bonne lecture !_

* * *

The Black Orchid.

* * *

La vie était particulière. Elle prenait et donnait aléatoirement, sans sourciller, sans pitié, et surtout sans écouter les vœux des pauvres humains qui, la plupart du temps, ne pouvaient que la subir.

Harry Potter était un jeune homme brun âgé de vingt-cinq ans, frêle et de petite taille, affublé de grandes lunettes rondes, survivant tant bien que mal au gré des divers emplois qu'il réussissait à décrocher.

Ce jeune homme avait connu la misère depuis la perte de ses parents au tendre âge de quinze mois. Les services sociaux anglais l'avaient placé auprès de sa famille maternelle.

Petunia, sa tante, était maman d'un petit garçon qui avait à peu près son âge. Malgré le suivi des assistantes sociales, Harry avait vécu une enfance désastreuse. Certes, il n'était pas physiquement maltraité, mais on l'avait rabaissé, humilié, privé de nourriture et contraint à faire toutes les tâches ménagères de la maison, y compris la cuisine et le jardin.

Néanmoins, Harry excellait à l'école, et c'est en tant que major de promotion qu'il reçut son diplôme de fin de lycée. Malheureusement, il avait été contraint d'arrêter ses études. Ce n'était pas sa « famille » qui payerait l'université, et la bourse qu'il aurait pu recevoir n'aurait payé que le loyer de sa chambre universitaire.

Muni de ses papiers d'identité, de l'argent qu'il avait récolté en aidant sa vieille voisine à tondre sa pelouse et effectuer les tâches ménagères qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire et d'un sac à dos qui contenait le peu de vêtements décents qu'il avait, il prit le bus, puis le train en direction de Londres.

Il débarqua dans la capitale avec à peine assez d'argent pour se prendre une chambre de bonne, mais il n'avait n'hésita pas. Il trouverait un emploi stable, et il reprendrait des études par correspondance. Dans quel domaine, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il trouverait.

Grâce à un de ses voisins, Ronald Weasley, dit Ron, il trouva un emploi de serveur en à peine quelques jours. Certes, il s'agissait d'un contrat de remplacement de trois semaines, mais c'était déjà un premier pas.

Trois ans plus tard, il était toujours ami avec Ron, et ils avaient fini par prendre un logement en colocation à Clapham, situé dans la banlieue de Londres, plus grand et moins cher, ce qui permettait à Ron de recevoir sa petite amie Hermione Granger plus agréablement.

Harry cumula les petits emplois de serveur puis de barman jusqu'au jour où Ron envoya à son insu son curriculum vitae dans l'un des plus grands restaurants londoniens.

C'est totalement surpris qu'il reçut l'appel téléphonique pour un entretien. Il ne croyait pas qu'il avait la moindre chance d'être pris, mais quelques jours plus tard, un tailleur prenait ses mesures pour son uniforme.

C'était son premier soir au Black Orchid, un très grand et luxueux restaurant où se retrouvaient les chefs d'entreprise et autres cadres qui venaient soit pour leurs réunions d'affaire, soit pour décompresser après le travail, ou encore des héritiers qui venaient tant pour la qualité du service que pour la discrétion du personnel. Il y avait une partie bar lounge, où l'on proposait des apéritifs qui étaient un délice pour les papilles ainsi qu'un petit aperçu des talents culinaires des chefs du restaurant cinq fois étoilé, dirigés par l'illustre Sirius Black, un jeune chef qui avait gagné plusieurs concours culinaires dont plusieurs en France et au Japon.

Harry avait pris ses marques et avait fait ses preuves. Il était réellement doué avec les cocktails et en avait même inventé quelques-uns, qui faisaient actuellement partie des spécialités du Black Orchid.

Certains clients évitaient de boire de l'alcool pendant leurs réunions, et Harry s'était spécialisé dans des recettes de cocktail sans alcool et absolument délicieuses. Son patron avait financé sa formation de barman, et dans quelques jours, il aurait plus de responsabilités, et serait l'adjoint du barman en chef.

Harry avait eu une aventure avec le futur héritier de la Malfoy Corporation. Mais Draco était une personne narcissique qui lui avait expliqué qu'il voulait bien être en couple avec lui, mais qu'il fallait qu'il reprenne des études et change de métier. Un Malfoy ne s'encanaillait pas avec un employé de bas étage.

Ils avaient eu le temps de coucher ensemble, mais Draco n'avait pensé qu'à lui, et Harry en était ressorti endolori et un peu traumatisé, n'ayant éprouvé aucun plaisir. Il ne remettrait pas le couvert tout de suite avec un autre partenaire, c'était certain.

Draco avait essayé de le persuader de ne pas rompre, mais la persuasion chez les Malfoy passait par l'intimidation, et Harry en avait assez souffert dans son enfance pour l'accepter encore. La rupture avait été définitive et il refusait même de répondre à ses coups de fils. Ron lui avait suggéré de changer de numéro de téléphone, ce qui l'avait aidé à avoir la paix de nouveau. La politique du Black Orchid étant très stricte, si un client essayait d'agresser, même verbalement, un autre client , ou même un membre du personnel, il en était définitivement banni. Draco ayant besoin de ce cadre prestigieux pour faire prospérer son entreprise avait décidé de faire profil bas. Harry était très intéressant, mais il n'était pas assez attaché à lui pour essayer de le récupérer.

Derrière ses lunettes, Harry observait la foule présente cette soirée-là. L'équipe avait du travail par-dessus la tête et il pouvait souffler pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée trois heures plus tôt. Mais malheureusement, le travail devait reprendre.

Les serveurs avaient besoin d'un bon coup de main, et les extras employés par le patron avaient du travail par-dessus la tête. Les commandes dont Harry s'occupait avaient déjà été effectuées, et la tablée la plus proche du bar commençait à s'impatienter.

Harry prit donc un plateau, y mit la commande concernée et se rendit à la table. Il y avait quatre personnes qui y étaient assises : un jeune homme brun, efflanqué qui avait un air intello avec ses lunettes, une jeune femme brune, avec une coupe au carré, assez belle et bien habillée, un jeune homme couleur chocolat avec des cheveux courts, semblant très grand. La quatrième personne était un homme qui avait de larges épaules, un métis couleur chocolat au lait avec de hautes pommettes, des cheveux bouclés un peu trop longs et des yeux d'un marron pâle absolument saisissants.

Harry cligna rapidement des yeux pour se reprendre. L'homme était magnifique, mais il devait travailler.

- Bonsoir Madame, Messieurs, qui a commandé le Green & White ?

- Ce doit être moi, répondit le brun.

- Le Maï-Thaï ?

- Ah, s'exclama l'homme chocolat, ça c'est pour moi… merci !

Harry sourit doucement. Ces clients semblaient sympathiques.

- Le Sparkling Cranberry ?

- Ici jeune homme… La voix de la jeune femme était enjouée…

- Votre Rum Barrel Monsieur.

- Pourriez-vous nous rapporter des mignardises salées ?

Harry avait frissonné. La voix du dernier était rauque, son regard semblait le transpercer.

- Hum… je… je vous en apporte tout d…de suite…

La soirée se termina tant bien que mal, et le bar ferma à cinq heures du matin. Fourbus, Harry et ses collègues finirent de nettoyer la salle, de ranger les derniers verres et le bar fut ravitaillé pour le lendemain soir.

Le client l'avait regardé toute la soirée, le mettant quelque peu mal à l'aise, et finalement, Harry avait préféré, pour plus de sureté, rester derrière son bar. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu une telle réaction en entendant sa voix. Il avait eu des frissons, puis un coup de chaud… il était même satisfait d'avoir le regard du magnifique jeune homme sur lui toute la soirée.

Le lendemain soir, l'étrange ballet recommença. Le même client était revenu, mais cette fois-ci, il avait exigé que le « petit barman aux lunettes rondes » soit son serveur pour la soirée.

Le patron du bar était obligé de refuser. Harry faisait les meilleurs cocktails du bar. Et les commandes étaient importantes ce samedi soir…

Blaise Zabini avait trente ans. Il était conscient de sa beauté, et savait ce qu'il voulait. En l'occurrence, ce qu'il voulait était ce jeune barman qui avait des yeux d'un vert captivant. Harry, avait-il lu sur son badge.

Le jeune homme semblait insaisissable. Il courrait toujours à droite et à gauche et ses cocktails étaient à tomber. Le Rum Barrel était devenu en l'espace de quelques jours sa boisson préférée… Il aurait voulu en renverser un peu sur la magnifique chute de reins du jeune homme et boire à même sa peau, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas dans le bar en tout cas.

Au fur et à mesure de ses venues, il avait commencé à apprendre l'emploi du temps de Harry. Puis, il s'était intéressé à lui, sa gestuelle, son visage, ses expressions. Il n'avait pas compris à quel moment il en était tombé amoureux, mais il avait bien vu qu'il avait une certaine emprise sur le jeune homme.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il venait au Black Orchid, et il y avait plus d'un mois que personne n'était venu réchauffer son lit. Il avait fini par monter un plan simple pour voir le jeune homme hors du cadre du bar.

Dans le cadre du cinquantième anniversaire de sa multinationale fondée par feu son père, il devait organiser une soirée. Aussi, il avait pu avoir le numéro du patron du Black Orchid, un certain Severus Snape, et il lui avait demandé le montant d'une prestation hors site.

Pour la bagatelle de quatre-vingt mille livres, il avait pu embaucher les barmans et serveurs pour un dimanche soir. Le bar où ils officiaient habituellement étant fermé le dimanche et le lundi, l'équipe aurait le temps de se reposer le lendemain. Et la paye royale qu'ils auraient pour ce service exceptionnel était plus que persuasive. Il avait dû doubler le montant initial de la prestation pour être certain que Harry serait présent également.

Harry râla. Son supérieur ne lui donnait pas le choix. Malheureusement, il devait partir au pays de Galles voir sa mère hospitalisée, et l'équipe de barmans avait besoin de cohésion. Sans chef, aucune coordination possible ! Aussi, Harry, dû à son poste de chef barman adjoint, se voyait obligé de renoncer à son dimanche de repos pour aller travailler dans une gigantesque salle de réception.

La soirée se passa plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Les règles du Black Orchid s'appliquant à la prestation externe aussi, Harry était relativement tranquille. Il coordonnait, en accord avec le chef d'équipe des serveurs, et il donnait un bon coup de main à ses subordonnés. Ces derniers avaient confiance en lui. Après tout, jamais Harry n'avait élevé la voix même lorsqu'ils avaient fait une grosse bourde.

Blaise souriait. Les amis avec lesquels il avait bu la première fois au Black Orchid étaient présents à sa fête. Le caractère des festivités en fut de ce fait moins conventionnel, et surtout, moins ennuyeux. Il voulu aller au bar, mais, sans savoir comment, il se retrouva avec un plateau couvert de verres à laver.

Cela c'était produit alors qu'il arrivait près du brun de ses pensées, souhaitant lui parler. Mais, sans même avoir eu le temps de prononcer un mot, le jeune homme le coupa :

- Si tu peux mettre ceci à la plonge aussi, nous sommes en retard sur les commandes… Merci !

Souriant, il apporta le plateau au barman le plus proche du lave-vaisselle et retourna vers le brun.

- Mais… Que faites-vous derrière le bar ?

- Moi ? J'étais simplement venu vous demander si tout se passait correctement, mais je me suis retrouvé avec de la vaisselle plein les mains…

- Euh…, rougit Harry, je vous présente mes sincères excuses. Vous devriez simplement passer de l'autre côté du bar. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait de vous…

- J'accepte vos excuses si vous acceptez un rendez-vous avec moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi l'apollon qui lui faisait face lui demandait un rendez-vous ?

- J'ai juste envie d'apprendre à vous connaitre. Vous m'intriguez en fait. Vous semblez si innocent et pur que…

- Non.

- C'est le mot « rendez-vous » qui vous fait peur ?

- J'ai simplement pour principe de ne pas sortir avec les clients.

- Dans ce cas, il suffit que j'arrête de venir dans votre bar pour arrêter d'être votre client…

- Vu le montant que vous avez proposé pour ce soir, je doute que vous vouliez arrêter de venir au Black Orchid.

- Vos cocktails sont les meilleurs que je n'ai jamais bu… Je crois que je ne pourrai pas m'en passer. Promis, je vous jure que je ne vous causerai pas d'ennui. On peut même signer un contrat à ce propos si vous voulez. Je veux juste apprendre à mieux vous connaître…

- D'accord. Mais au moindre geste déplacé, je vous laisse en plan… intact ou pas…

- Restez un peu après le départ des invités… nous pourrons convenir d'une date.

Blaise sourit discrètement en s'en allant vers ses invités… et ses amis taquins. Harry semblait farouche, mais il pensait que c'était dû à une relation qui s'était mal terminée. Il ne pensait pas être si proche de la réalité quand un Draco Malfoy vengeur était arrivé près de lui pour lui expliquer que le petit brun lui appartenait.

Blaise leva un sourcil dédaigneux et lui dit simplement que puisque le jeune homme ne le regardait même pas, et qu'en plus, il avait accepté un rendez-vous avec lui, Draco n'avait pas bien fait son travail. « Sans doute ne l'as-tu pas satisfait,» conclut-il, avec une œillade assassine. « Ce qui ne m'étonne pas, tu es tellement égoiste que personne ne reste avec toi… »

Vers une heure du matin, la réception se termina, et les employés du Black Orchid étaient tous repartis, exception faite de Harry, qui attendait Zabini.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. C'est vraiment dur pour certains partenaires commerciaux de comprendre que les affaires ne se traitent pas lors d'un anniversaire…

- Oh… J'étais sur le point de partir…

- En ce cas je vous raccompagne.

Harry le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

- Et moi, je ne veux pas que vous me raccompagnez. D'une part, vous ne savez pas où j'habite et je refuse de vous donner mon adresse. De plus, vous souhaitiez quoi exactement en proposant ça ?

Blaise avait raison. Harry était méfiant, malgré son attitude avenante et ses sourires à faire se damner un saint.

- Si je voulais juste coucher avec vous, vous seriez présentement occupé à hurler de plaisir, plaqué contre un mur. Je tiens à faire les choses dans les règles de l'art si je dois vous séduire… De plus, il fait simplement très froid, les bus sont très longs à venir, et le métro est déjà fermé… Si vous voulez attendre un taxi dans le froid, grand bien vous fasse, mais je me propose de vous déposer saint et sauf devant chez vous.

Harry avait rougi lorsqu'il avait entendu la première phrase. Zabini voulait quoi exactement ?

Quelques secondes de réflexion furent suffisantes pour Harry. Il hocha la tête pour donner son accord et se retrouva dehors, dans la grosse cylindrée de son chauffeur d'un soir, et envoya discrètement un texto à son meilleur ami.

« Ron, si je ne suis pas rentré avant cinq heures du matin, le coupable sera Blaise Zabini. Sa plaque d'immatriculation est la S88 NOX. J'espère tout de même que tu vas bien et bisous à 'Mione. »

Blaise s'assit au volant de sa voiture et démarra.

- Vous souhaitez manger quelque chose avant de rentrer ? J'ai une faim de loup !

- Malgré tous ces mets appétissants qui passaient devant vous ?

- J'étais occupé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger en fait.

- Ah… Je ne sais pas si on peut s'acheter quelque chose par un temps pareil…

- Mais si, on peut. Vous allez voir…

Blaise sortit son téléphone de sa poche, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de son passager, et pour faire amende honorable, il se gara sur le bas-côté de la route déserte. Il téléphona à son traiteur préféré qui lui indiqua qu'il lui restait quelques plats qu'il pouvait passer chercher. L'avantage avec les traiteurs Fortarôme, c'était une entreprise familiale et leur appartement se situait en plein cœur du vieux Londres, juste au-dessus de leur commerce.

- Harry, nous allons faire un détour pour récupérer les plats. Je vous dépose et je rentre manger.

Une heure et demie plus tard, après une longue conversation où ils apprirent à mieux se connaître, Harry se retrouvait déposé en bas de chez lui.

- Vous devriez monter manger Blaise. Vous repartirez ensuite… Il vaut mieux conduire le ventre plein, non ?

Blaise se gara et attrapa les deux paquets de nourriture avant de suivre Harry jusqu'à chez lui.

- Bon, je n'avais pas prévu de recevoir, du coup, le ménage laisse un peu à désirer, ne me jugez pas. Je reviens.

Il toqua une fois à la porte d'une chambre, pour prévenir Ron qu'il était arrivé saint et sauf et qu'il y avait une personne avec lui, et alla dans la cuisine chercher des verres et des boissons. Il fit ensuite réchauffer les plats et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux assis par terre sur le tapis moelleux, en train de manger sur la table basse…

- C'était vraiment bon, merci Blaise. Je crois que j'irai au moins une fois par mois chez eux… Par contre, si j'emmène Ron, il va tout dévaliser…

- Je suis heureux que cela vous ait plu Harry. J'espère que ça ne comptait pas comme rendez-vous…

- Vous vouliez faire quoi comme rendez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce que font tous les jeunes : aller au cinéma, puis au restaurant, et puis enfin boire un verre ou deux avant de vous raccompagner…

Harry sourit et lui demanda pourquoi il souhaitait tant que cela se fasse.

- J'aimerais apprendre à mieux vous connaitre. J'avoue que vous observer pendant votre travail n'est pas suffisant pour tout savoir sur vous…

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi Blaise ?

- Que vous soyez moins… méfiant envers moi. Je ne vous veux pas de mal, je vous le promets.

Harry soupira doucement.

- Je n'aime pas parler de moi. Comme vous le savez, je suis orphelin, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de mon enfance. J'aime beaucoup lire, écouter de la musique, et dormir… Et manger aussi, rit Harry. Et c'est tout ce que vous saurez pour l'instant.

- Je sais plus que vous ne le pensez. Cette gentillesse innée, et cette façon que vous avez de regarder le monde autour de vous, comme si vous étiez un enfant émerveillé devant un ciel étoilé. Je sais que c'est tout ça qui m'attire chez vous et qui me donne envie de vous connaitre mieux.

Harry s'empourpra. Blaise était attiré par lui… Oh seigneur !

- Blaise, je sors d'une relation douloureuse. Bon, d'accord, ça fait plus de cinq mois, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à remettre le couvert… J'ai besoin de temps.

- Dans ce cas, apprenons à mieux nous connaître. Dimanche prochain, ça vous dit un restaurant italien ?

- D'accord, mais pas quelque chose de trop cher. Parce que je refuse de porter autre chose que mes jeans les jours où je ne travaille pas.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse choisir. Je vais rentrer maintenant. Bonne nuit Harry…

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant par la fenêtre. Il y avait une tempête de neige. Il était hors de question que Blaise rentre à plus d'une heure de voiture par un temps pareil.

- Restez. Si vous sortez par un temps pareil, vous risquez d'avoir un accident. Et j'y tiens moi, à ce restaurant italien…

- …

- Je vais vous chercher quelque chose de plus confortable et des couvertures.

Harry fini par prêter à l'apollon des vêtements appartenant à Ron, qui avait sensiblement la même carrure, et était actuellement en train de lui ouvrir le canapé-lit pour qu'il puisse dormir à son aise, Blaise ayant refusé que Harry lui laisse sa chambre.

Il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment, encerclé par les puissants bras du jeune homme, plaqué contre son torse. Un « merci de vous soucier de ma sécurité » lui fut murmuré à l'oreille, le faisant frissonner, et, sans comprendre quand exactement cela commença, de sensuelles lèvres quémandèrent un droit de passage à sa bouche, le caressant doucement. Surpris, Harry haleta et le baiser se fit plus charnel. Blaise semblait cartographier délicatement son palais avec sa langue, savourant le frottement de leurs deux langues, la façon dont leurs lèvres bougeaient ensemble. L'intensité de l'étreinte le fit trembler, tandis que la main de Blaise, montée jusqu'à son cuir chevelu, le massait tout en maintenant sa tête en place.

Harry était perdu dans le plaisir, recevant de la tendresse et de l'amour à travers cette embrassade, ressentant le désir de Blaise sur son ventre, plaqué contre lui. Il semblait même avoir oublié comment respirer, tant les sensations se faisaient fortes et brulantes. Un gémissement le sortit de la brume du plaisir, mais il se détendit lorsque les lèvres de Blaise tracèrent un chemin de baisers jusqu'à son oreille… Il gémit sourdement quand il suçota tendrement son lobe et soupira de frustration quand il l'entendit lui murmurer « bonne nuit Harry » d'une voix rauque.

Harry rejoignit sa chambre comme un automate. Il était quatre heures et demie, il était épuisé, mais il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas. Pas sans avoir parlé à Blaise. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé alors qu'il savait qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'engager dans une relation pour l'instant ? Et pourquoi s'était-il senti à sa place dans les bras du métisse ? C'était comme s'il était enfin à la maison…

Décidé à avoir une franche explication avec le jeune homme, il traversa le couloir jusqu'au salon, mais il se figea arrivé devant le canapé. Allongé sur le ventre, Blaise dormait.

Harry sourit tendrement. Il ressemblait à un ange, il s'en voulait un peu, mais il devait le réveiller, avant que le peu de courage qu'il avait rassemblé ne parte définitivement.

Il secoua doucement l'épaule nue de l'endormi.

- Mhhh…

- Blaise, réveillez-vous…

- Non, pas tout de suite…

- Blaise ! Si vous ne vous réveillez-pas, je vais devoir vous jeter un verre d'eau au visage.

- Harry… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y'a le feu ?

- Non… enfin, pas vraiment… Il faut que je sache quelque chose…

- On ne peut pas avoir cette conversation demain ?

- On est demain Blaise… S'il vous plait, c'est important…

Blaise s'assit, se frottant les yeux comme un enfant qu'on venait de réveiller.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie sentimentale jusqu'alors, mais je veux juste que tu saches que je ne ferai rien contre ta volonté. Ça fait environ trois mois que j'avais envie de gouter à tes lèvres… Je n'aurai sans doute pas dû, mais je ne regrette pas.

Harry le regarda, les yeux ronds.

- Je… je vais dormir Blaise. A tout à l'heure.

- Ne t'enfuis pas comme ça. Reste avec moi.

- Je…

- Promis, je ne te toucherai pas contre ta volonté. J'ai juste envie de dormir avec toi, en tout bien tout honneur.

- Poussez-vous alors…

- Tu peux me tutoyer, fais de beaux rêves, Harry…

Harry s'était allongé, avait effleuré les lèvres de Blaise des siennes, et s'était finalement recouvert pour dormir avec lui.

Ce fut un murmure qui le réveilla vers onze heures. Hermione, qui vivait pratiquement dans leur appartement était en train de préparer un petit déjeuner à l'aide de Ron.

- Ben alors mec, on découche ? Aïe 'Mione ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Tu étais en train d'embêter le pauvre Harry qui n'a rien demandé à personne ! Et ne réveille pas son invité !

- Trop tard, grogna une voix rauque.

Hermione se lança dans de balbutiantes excuses, baissant la tête pour tenter de masquer le rouge qu'elle avait aux joues.

- Miss Granger ?

La jeune fille releva la tête, effarée. C'était le grand patron de l'entreprise dans laquelle elle effectuait son stage d'avocate !

- Oh… euh… je…

- Relaxe, 'Mione, il va pas te manger… enfin… je crois, grimaça Harry.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous habitiez ici…

Laissant la jeune fille à une conversation embarrassante, Harry en profita pour entraîner Ron dans sa chambre afin de lui raconter tout le déroulement de la soirée. Il avait demandé son avis à son ami sur la question : devait-il aller plus loin avec Blaise ou devait-il stopper tout maintenant ?

Ronald Weasley semblait obtus en terme d'observation, mais il ne l'était pas du tout. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Malfoy, il avait décrété d'emblée qu'il y avait « quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête de fouine ». Malfoy cherchait en effet à tout diriger dans la vie du petit brun, y compris ses aspirations professionnelles et n'était sentimentalement pas assez mature pour entretenir une relation amoureuse.

A propos de Blaise, la réponse de Ron avait fusé, les stupéfiant tous les deux.

- Tu devrais foncer Harry. Il ne te quitte presque jamais du regard depuis qu'il est réveillé, et quand je me suis levé ce matin, il te tenait dans ses bras. Aucun mec ne tient une personne qu'il n'aime pas dans ses bras pendant qu'il dort. Ce gars est fou de toi, et il n'est pas comme l'autre enculé…

Des semaines après, Harry et Blaise commençaient à se rapprocher. Ils finirent par franchir définitivement un cap lorsqu'après une sortie au cinéma, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années était venu draguer Blaise.

- Bonsoir… Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que vous êtes à croquer ?

Blaise avait levé un sourcil sarcastique, mais avant qu'il ne puisse remettre l'impudent à sa place, la réponse de Harry avait fusé.

- Vous devriez éviter de sortir des niaiseries pareilles. Surtout à votre âge. La drague pour Bisounours est dépassée de nos jours…

- Non mais de quoi je me mêle l'avorton ?

- Vous êtes en train de vous ridiculiser en essayant de draguer MON petit ami. Je ne fais que faire une bonne action pour l'humanité ! Allez draguer ailleurs !

Finalement, ils allèrent chez Blaise prendre un dernier verre, avant que Harry ne rentre chez lui.

Blaise s'était mis à l'aise, il avait gardé uniquement sa chemise et son pantalon, et avait décidé de laisser Harry aux commandes avec les boissons. Après tout, c'était bien le jeune homme qui était barman chef adjoint, et c'était vraiment un spécialiste dans la confection des boissons.

- Alors comme ça, je suis ton petit ami ?

Harry sursauta. A quel moment Blaise était-il arrivé derrière lui pour le caresser de sa voix rauque et sexy en lui murmurant ses phrases à l'oreille ?

- Je voulais juste qu'il te laisse tranquille, tu semblais avoir envie de le massacrer verbalement…

- Et je l'aurai descendu en flammes… Je suis heureux que tu aies fait une déclaration pareille devant des tierces personnes…

Harry sentit les bras de Blaise lui entourer la taille et eut juste le temps de déposer le shaker qu'il agitait avant de se faire retourner puis plaquer contre le torse puissant qui lui faisait face et dévorer la bouche d'un baiser exigeant. Ils avaient souvent échangé des baisers, mais pas aussi passionnels.

Il entoura le cou de Blaise avec ses bras fins et graciles et monta sur la pointe des pieds pour intensifier leur échange. Gémissant sourdement, le métisse l'empoigna sous les fesses et l'assit sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine, continuant le baiser tant qu'il put, faisant trembler Harry dans ses bras et le faisant gémir de plus en plus…

Il finit par détacher ses lèvres de celles, tentatrices du jeune homme.

- Et si on allait s'asseoir pour boire tranquillement ce que tu nous as préparé chaton ?

Gêné, Harry se rendit enfin compte que Blaise était entre ses deux jambes, son bassin collé au sien, et qu'il lui chuchotait, de sa maudite voix tentatrice, à l'oreille, l'allumant encore plus.

Il sirotait tranquillement son kiwipirinha, embarrassé par sa façon de se laisser aller entre les bras de Blaise tandis que ce dernier, satisfait, le regardait, tout en buvant son negroni, souriant de le voir si… pudibond. Tel était le mot.

Harry avait un souci avec son corps. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était attirant, à quel point il l'allumait simplement en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour récupérer un peu plus de cette boisson aux kiwis mixés.

Il lui avait fait la promesse de ne pas le brusquer, mais il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir. Il se rapprocha doucement de Harry.

- Ça a l'air bon. Tu me fais gouter ?

Harry releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir celle de Blaise s'incliner vers lui. La langue du métisse s'empara du liquide qui maculait encore ses lèvres.

- C'est délicieux. J'ai horreur du Kiwi, mais sur toi, ça a tellement bon gout…

Le verre de Harry se retrouva posé sur la table basse, et Harry fut brusquement poussé contre l'accoudoir du canapé en cuir blanc, pour mieux se voir assaillir, et complètement « goûté » durant ce baiser.

Harry se sentait flotter, perdu dans une marre de désir, tremblant d'anticipation. Il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Mais pas sur le canapé.

Bien malgré lui, ses mains partirent à la découverte du torse de son partenaire, avec des effleurements timides. Les muscles puissants de Blaise semblaient rouler sous ses mains, à mesure que ce dernier le touchait, le rendant fou tant par ses baisers que par ses caresses.

Il se sentit brusquement soulevé du canapé, et, instinctivement, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaise.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser partout bébé…

Cette phrase, murmurée au creux de son oreille alors que Blaise le plaquait contre un mur, lui enleva une grande part de ses inhibitions et il se jeta sur ses lèvres tout en gémissant, quémandant plus de baisers, plus de sensations fortes. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à frictionner le bassin de Blaise avec le sien, ce qui rendit ce dernier presque fou. Harry était un petit démon tentateur…

Blaise commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise, mais le frottement se fit plus intense, et il arracha un ou deux boutons tout en lui embrassant le cou.

Les soupirs de Harry étaient plus audibles et plus aigus. Il resserra sa prise et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre, ne voulant pas que son chaton ne vienne trop vite.

Il le posa rapidement sur le lit, lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes qu'il balança dans la chambre à l'aveuglette et lui chuchota à l'oreille, le faisant se tordre un peu plus de désir, de ne toucher à rien, qu'il revenait tout de suite et qu'il fallait qu'il aille chercher quelques petites choses.

Harry gémit de frustration et s'allongea confortablement contre les oreillers.

Irait-il jusqu'au bout avec Blaise ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Mais il voyait déjà toute la différence entre Draco et lui. Là où le blond aurait eu sa main dans son caleçon, Blaise, lui, préférait prendre son temps, obtenir son accord.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le seau à glace et se demanda ce qui lui préparait son futur amant.

Blaise posa son chargement par terre et revint contre Harry, se plaquant doucement contre lui, en équilibre sur ses coudes pour ne pas non plus l'étouffer et positionnant sa main sous la nuque de son petit démon.

- Tu me laisseras t'embrasser partout chéri ? Tu me laisseras te donner du plaisir ?

Blaise lui retira ses lunettes qui étaient déjà de travers et les posa délicatement sur la table basse. Il aimait beaucoup le regard vert émeraude de son chaton et plus particulièrement la lueur de désir qui l'assombrissait.

- Est-ce que tu veux de ma bouche sur toi bébé, avait-il demandé alors qu'il plaquait leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

- Ouiiiii, gémit Harry avant de s'empourprer d'avantage.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de sensations juste avec des frictions. Sa respiration était laborieuse et ses yeux se fermaient sous le plaisir sans pareil qu'il ressentait présentement.

- Blaise, chuchotait-il… s'il te plait…

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux mon cœur…

- Plus s'il te plait…

Harry se retrouva torse nu, assailli par une bouche gourmande. Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement dans les boucles frisées de Blaise et il gémissait sans discontinuer. C'était si bon…

Une main se faufila sous Blaise et se dépêcha de détacher son pantalon.

- Blaise… je…

Ses yeux semblaient paniqués. Tout allait trop vite.

- D'accord bébé… Tu es libre de me dire non à tout moment, Chaton.

Harry grogna un peu, partagé entre se laisser aller dans les bras de Blaise et sa tête qui lui hurlait que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

- Désolé…

- Ne le sois pas. Je sais que c'est un peu compliqué pour toi, même si tu ne m'as pas dit ce que ton ex t'a fait. Je te promets que lorsque je te ferai l'amour, tu prendras plus que du plaisir. Que tu vas jouir plus d'une fois au cours de la nuit, et que j'en serai le seul responsable…

- Blaise, geignit Harry.

- Mais pour l'instant, je vais te masser. Reste sur le dos bébé…

Blaise retroussa ses manches et massa doucement le torse de Harry, ne se privant pas de le caresser le plus possible, tout en l'allumant. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit le regard vert voilé par le plaisir.

- Je ne vais pas te pénétrer si tu ne veux pas, mais j'ai envie de te faire l'amour… avec mes mains, avec ma bouche, ma langue…

Harry ferma brusquement les yeux, torturé. Il laissa libre court à ses envies, reléguant ses mauvais souvenirs au fond de sa mémoire.

- Ouvre tes jolis yeux bébé…

Harry sentit la morsure du froid sur son téton gauche et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour voir Blaise sourire d'un air particulièrement fier tout en promenant un glaçon sur sa peau…

- Oh…

La sensation de chaleur dégagée par la langue de Blaise qui suivait le même chemin que celui emprunté précédemment par le glaçon lui fit perdre toute retenue.

- Oh oui…

Sa respiration était de nouveau haletante et il luttait pour ne pas laisser le désir le submerger totalement. Il tendit les mains vers le torse de son amant, et lui retira sa chemise le plus rapidement possible. Il avait envie d'être nu dans les bras de Blaise.

Ce dernier avait totalement dézippé son jean, et baissé son boxer, les lui retirant sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Harry eut à peine le temps de sentir une main tenir son membre chaud et palpitant avant de hurler littéralement un « putain » incrédule.

Blaise avait enfourné son sexe dans sa bouche qui contenait déjà un glaçon.

Harry perdit toute retenue et se déhancha sous lui pour ressentir encore plus de plaisir. Ses yeux roulaient déjà dans leurs orbites, et il balbutiait des phrases incohérentes.

- Putain, Blaise, j'v'ais pas tenir…

Blaise sourit, intensifiant sa caresse. Sa langue taquinait la base de son sexe, alors que sa bouche l'aspirait tout entier, faisant Harry se tordre de plus en plus, l'obligeant à plaquer son bassin sur le matelas. Harry grogna de frustration.

- Putain Blaise, laisse-moi bouger… Ahhh, oh Seigneur ! Ah, bordel que c'est bon ! Mhhhh…. Blaiiiiiiise… Oui ! Oh putain ! Oui !

En entendant son prénom, prononcé avec à la fois du plaisir brut et du désespoir, le métis se mit à trembler de désir. S'il pouvait s'enfoncer dans ce magnifique corps…

Il « ronronna », alors que le membre de plus en plus dur de Harry était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans sa gorge, et ce dernier s'arc-bouta, hurlant alors qu'il se déversait violemment dans bouche de Blaise tout en hurlant son nom.

Harry avait des difficultés à avoir des pensées cohérentes et surtout à reprendre son souffle. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le plaisir aurait été aussi intense. Il sentit un poids se déplacer sur le lit et ouvrit les yeux pour mieux les plonger dans le regard scrutateur de Blaise…

- Est-ce que ça va mon cœur ?

- C'est toujours comme ça ?

Son ton était haché et incrédule.

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

- Et encore ! Je me suis retenu bébé…

Harry rougit.

- Je suis certain que ça ne peut pas être meilleur… Merci Blaise…

Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Blaise se leva mais Harry le retint.

- Je reviens bébé… je vais juste faire… quelque chose, hésita-t-il.

- Reste là Blaise… Montre moi.

Harry n'étais pas niais. Il savait que son petit ami avait besoin de se soulager.

- Apprends moi à te faire plaisir…

Les mains du brun parcouraient doucement son corps, essayant tant bien que mal de lui donner du plaisir. Harry voulait lui donner du plaisir aussi, il voulait apprendre à le connaître plus charnellement, savoir ce qui le faisait réagir, ce qui le faisait soupirer, gémir…

Il ne se rendait même pas compte que Blaise aimait ces attouchements aériens, subtils et timides. Et ces mains qui s'approchaient de plus en plus de sa ceinture, cette bouche qui l'embrassait doucement…

- Déshabille-moi Harry.

Comme un automate, Harry s'exécuta. Il savait que s'il se mettait à réfléchir encore à ce qu'il faisait, la tension retomberait et il s'en voudrait longtemps.

Rapidement, il remonta sur Blaise, et l'embrassa tendrement. Il essaya de le faire basculer sur le côté mais ne parvint qu'à tomber sur le matelas, et il gloussa. Son amant se plaça aussi sur le côté et les caresses reprirent, moins hésitantes. Il interrompit le baiser et regarda Blaise de façon suppliante.

- Donne moi ta main, je vais te montrer…

La grande main couleur caramel et la sienne se réunirent au dessus du membre douloureusement tendu de Blaise, et ce dernier haleta un peu en les sentant se resserrer sur lui.

Harry rougit et se cacha son visage dans le cou de son amant.

- Oui bébé ! Fais moi l'amour avec ta main…

A ce moment précis, alors que la caresse se faisait plus précise, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit, figeant Harry qui resserra sans faire exprès et légèrement sa poigne sur l'engin dans sa main.

- Oh… Ouais, comme ça Chaton ! Mmmmmhhh…

Blaise bougeait contre lui, le caressant, l'embrassant… Mais la sonnerie du téléphone retentit encore, faisant encore sursauter Harry qui se crispa.

- Doucement ! ça peut encore servir ce soir…

La personne s'acharnait encore sur le téléphone.

- Putain fait chier !

Il se leva brusquement et… arracha le fil du téléphone.

- Voilà, on est tranquille maintenant… On peut continuer, ou aller plus loin encore si tu veux…

Harry s'empourpra encore.

- Le rouge est définitivement la couleur qui te va le mieux bébé…

Harry soupira en sentant les mains de Blaise parcourir son corps encore une fois. Ses mains attirèrent son visage et il l'embrassa passionnément.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi chaton, si tu savais !

Harry avait très chaud encore. Blaise avait cette façon de le toucher qui l'électrisait. Il n'avait jamais connu ça avant, et, quelque part, il en était content. Blaise pouvait lui faire découvrir ça, et il le faisait actuellement, avec un tel talent qu'il en perdait la tête…

- Touche-moi Blaise ! Putain, touche-moi…

- J'ai encore envie de te goûter bébé…

Harry gémit sourdement, se frottant encore à son amant…

- Oui, ronronna-t-il, goûte moi encore, c'est si bon…

Blaise ferma les yeux, clairement éprouvé. S'il s'écoutait, il viendrait là, tout de suite, étalant sa semence sur les abdominaux de Harry… Mais il voulait tellement jouir en lui qu'il ne tenait que grâce à sa volonté.

- Ouvre les jambes pour moi, Chaton.

L'obéissance de Harry le surprit, et en regardant ses yeux, il comprit que le jeune homme était monté très haut sur l'échelle du désir. Il allait l'envoyer au septième ciel, mais chaque chose en son temps.

Il finit par déshabiller complètement le jeune homme, et se mit à lui mordiller l'intérieur des cuisses, tout en le masturbant. Il remonta tant qu'il lécha ses testicules, et caressa son périnée de la langue. Harry gémissait doucement, perdu dans son plaisir. Et puis sa langue parcourut les quelques millimètres qui le séparait de la petite entrée secrète de Harry, qui cria franchement lorsqu'elle força légèrement le passage.

- Blaise ! Oh putain !

Harry trembla encore plus, gémissant plus fort alors que le petit appendice humide lui faisait tant de bien.

- Je vais te faire l'amour chéri. Si tu ne veux pas, il faut que tu le dises maintenant, parce que je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter bébé… Je vais te faire hurler mon nom Harry…

La voix du jeune homme était rauque, alors qu'il subissait tant de plaisir.

- S'il te plait… fais-moi l'amour… arrête de me torturer…

- Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible mon amour…

Blaise prit le lubrifiant, et sortit un préservatif de la boite. Il n'allait le mettre que si Harry l'exigeait. Après tout, ils avaient fait tous les deux des tests, qui s'étaient avérés négatifs.

Harry geignit alors qu'il sentait un premier doigt entrer en lui, le préparant doucement pour sa venue en lui. Il soupira de plaisir alors qu'une autre main empoignait son sexe et fit de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

Le second doigt passa sans problème également, le rythme s'accélérant sur son membre. Il commençait à prendre beaucoup de plaisir, murmurant des mots vides de sens, gémissant sourdement.

Harry se crispa lorsque le troisième doigt passa la barrière de son muscle plissé. Mais il gémit plus fort encore en sentant la bouche de Blaise de nouveau autour de son sexe.

- Oh, Blaise encore…

Lorsque le muscle fut suffisamment détendu, Blaise retira ses doigts, s'attirant des murmures de protestation, et il badigeonna vivement son membre de lubrifiant.

- Je devrais normalement te mettre sur le ventre, mais j'ai tellement envie de voir ton visage pendant que je te fais l'amour…

Blaise se mit donc sur le dos tout en ramenant Harry sur lui. S'adossant à demi contre les oreillers moelleux…

Il embrassa Harry, assis sur lui, et le positionna comme il le fallait, sur les genoux, et le laissa descendre lentement, le plaçant directement sur sa hampe et le faisant doucement descendre. Harry gémit de douleur lorsque les premiers centimètres entrèrent en lui, mais Blaise l'embrassait et le masturbait en même temps, alors il restait calme.

- Ça va bien se passer mon cœur. Courage Harry. Je te promets que tu vas prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Désolé pour la douleur…

Blaise ressentait un plaisir tellement douloureux qu'il s'enfonça totalement dans l'orifice serré et serra fort ses mains sur les hanches de Harry.

S'il bougeait même un peu, il savait qu'il viendrait tout de suite, et ça, il en était hors de question. Il devait faire plaisir à son chaton avant.

Le gémissement de douleur de Harry le fit se sentir fortement coupable.

- Désolé bébé ! Pardon, pardon, pardon !

Et il l'embrassa, pour détourner son attention de ce muscle qui était si serré autour de lui. « Le plaisir de Harry avant le mien » se répétait-il comme un mantra.

Et puis, son partenaire bougea un peu, lui faisant comprendre que la douleur avait reflué.

- Oui, chéri… Bouge sur moi bébé… Sers-toi, regarde, je suis tout à toi…

Harry transpirait déjà, perdu entre douleur et plaisir.

- 'Ry… tu es si serré… bouge pour moi mon cœur…

- Ohh… oh putain, c'est si bon…

Le rythme lent de Harry était une vraie torture pour Blaise qui accrocha les jambes du jeune brun autour de sa taille et le retourna brusquement sur le lit king size.

Toujours enfoncé en lui, il retira les mains que Harry avait accrochées à son dos et les maintint contre le matelas.

- Tu es tellement chaud bébé, c'est une torture…

- Je… Oh mon Dieu !

- Tu peux m'appeler Blaise.

Harry lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, puis hurla littéralement de plaisir.

- Refais ça Blaise !

L'angle que Blaise recherchait depuis le début avait enfin été trouvé, et c'est avec joie qu'il frottait ce petit point de plaisir à chaque pénétration, déclenchant une vague de plaisir quasiment insoutenable en Harry.

- Ah Bordel ! Oh… oh… OOOH… Ouiiiiiiiii…

- Oui chéri, je veux t'entendre… Mhhh… tu es si bon… j'aime quand tu prends ton pied bébé…

- Blaiiiiiise, Oh Seigneur ! Parle-moi encore !

- Je vais te marquer à tout jamais chéri… regarde-moi… Montre-moi tes jolis yeux…

- Ah… Bordel, plus fort ! S'il te plait !

Harry était clairement en train de sangloter de plaisir, des larmes coulant librement de ses joues, et sa voix virant dans les aigus…

- On a toute la nuit Chaton…

Harry grogna de frustration lorsque Blaise décéléra, ne venant au plus profond de lui que par à-coups.

Il bougeait furieusement sous lui, essayant de dominer tant que faire se peut leur échange pour se retrouver encore plus frustré, un Blaise joueur lui souriant espièglement au-dessus de lui.

- Putain Blaise ! Baise moi bordel !

Blaise n'en pouvait plus. Son petit démon tentateur le mettait au supplice. Il accéléra soudainement…

- C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Oh… Putain ! Tellement bon Blaise ! Tellement bon !

…Pour mieux ralentir encore une fois, faisant Harry hurler sa frustration…

- Putain Blaise !

Le jeune homme remuait désespérément en dessous de son amant, se mordant les lèvres, impatient d'arriver au point de non-retour…

- Pitié Blaise ! Pitié ! Je n'en peux plus, fais-moi jouir… S'il te plait, geignit-il…

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur les poignets de Harry, et le rythme de Blaise se fit à la fois violent et anarchique.

- Je vais te remplir, bébé… Je vais te faire jouir, et crier mon nom…

- Ahhhhhhh…. Blaiiiiiiiiiiise…. Ohhhh ! Oh oui ! Plus fort !

Blaise gémit fortement, perdant pied, et relâcha les poignets de Harry qui s'agrippa derechef à lui, lui griffant le dos, perdu dans son plaisir.

L'une des mains alla recueillir l'érection de Harry, dure comme le marbre et s'attaqua à elle par de vigoureux mouvements de haut en bas, le faisant se tordre encore plus et hurler.

- Jouis pour moi Harry…

Harry hurla sa jouissance. Son regard se fit vitreux, tout devint blanc autour de lui et son corps se tendit complètement, ses orteils, des doigts se crispèrent avant que son sexe ne laissa échapper le produit de son plaisir sur leurs deux ventres, en hurlant d'une voix suraiguë le nom de Blaise.

Les chairs de Harry se resserrèrent autour de lui, et c'est en gémissant le nom de son amour que Blaise vint enfin, remplissant Harry de sa semence et il s'écroula sur lui tout en cherchant ses lèvres.

Il eut à peine la force de se retirer de lui, et sourit perversement en voyant le fruit de son désir couler entre les jambes graciles de son amant.

Ils peinaient à reprendre leur respiration, se sentant plus que faibles, et avaient tous deux la tête qui tournait..

Blaise prit tout de même le temps de les faire tous deux rentrer sous les draps et d'attirer Harry dans ses bras avant de lui faire un baiser sur le front et il s'endormit, Harry dormant déjà depuis quelques minutes.

Pour le reste, ils verraient le lendemain.

Harry se réveilla au chaud, serré dans des bras puissants et doux, bercé par un bruit sourd et régulier. Une main lui caressait les cheveux, l'autre, le dos.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Harry sourit légèrement, encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Rendors toi alors…

Satisfait au-delà du possible, Blaise se leva pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner et des antidouleurs à son amant et gambada, nu jusque dans sa cuisine, pour mieux se figer, plateau à la main, en voyant sa mère dans son salon.

Il se précipita derrière le dossier du canapé, dont il était le plus proche, et posa son plateau sur l'assise, tout en se cachant le plus possible. Sur l'échelle des situations gênantes, son pantalon qui était tombé le jour de la remise des diplômes venait de passer second.

- Mère ? Comment êtes-vous entrée ?

- Tu oublies que je t'ai offert cet appartement pour tes études, et que j'en ai toujours les clés… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'adonnes au nudisme, je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme cela que je sache…

- Vous auriez dû prévenir.

- J'ai essayé de te téléphoner, mais non seulement tu ne répondais pas, mais en plus, ça sonnait occupé par la suite… Je vois que tu étais fort occupé hier soir…

Blaise baissa la tête, gêné.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me prévenir à la dernière minute ?

- Je dois aller au Guy's Hospital.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas vieille…

- Tu t'obstines pourtant à m'appeler mère et à me vouvoyer depuis que tu es arrivé dans cette ville. Avant, tu ne le faisais que lorsque nous étions en public… C'est encore dû à cette histoire… Je ne t'en veux pas d'être gay, Blaise. Je suis simplement fâchée parce que je ne serai sans doute jamais grand-mère…

- D'accord Maman. Mais si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu dois aller à l'hôpital ?

- Problèmes dentaires, éluda-t-elle. Vas t'habiller, et réveille cette personne qui est dans ton lit, je vais refaire du thé…

Valeria Zabini se précipita dans la cuisine, donnant à son fils le temps nécessaire de monter dans sa chambre, et, n'y tenant plus, elle partit dans un fou rire, faisant couler son mascara parfaitement appliqué alors qu'elle pleurait.

C'était une situation absurde. Elle venait de voir son fils unique tout nu pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

- 'Ry… Réveille-toi Chaton…

- Chuis fatigué…

- Je suis obligé de t'habiller et de te porter en bas… Ma mère s'est invitée…

- Tu ne me porteras pas ! Je ne suis pas invalide ! Juste victime d'un trop plein d'affection…

Blaise ricana alors que le visage de Harry passa au cramoisi.

Harry se leva précipitamment pour passer dans la salle de bains, mais s'écroula lamentablement sur le tapis persan.

Riant, Blaise l'aida à se relever, récoltant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ils procédèrent à des ablutions rapides, puis ils s'habillèrent.

- Blaise… Je ne peux pas remettre ma chemise, il y a deux boutons manquants…

Grognant un peu pour la forme, il fouilla sans son dressing et finit par trouver un vieux sweat-shirt datant de sa première année à l'université.

C'est avec difficultés que Harry, les cheveux encore humides, descendit les escaliers, se rendant dans le salon à la suite de son amant.

- Maman, je te présente Harry Potter. Harry, ma mère, Valeria Zabini.

Voyant le regard amusé de Madame Zabini, Harry se douta qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé la veille, et il rougit encore, et baissa les yeux.

- Vous êtes timide, c'est charmant. Que faites-vous dans la vie jeune homme ?

- Je… euh… Je suis le chef adjoint des barmans du Black Orchid…

- Le bar tenu par Severus ? C'était mon camarade de classe à l'époque… Vous m'y emmènerez après mon rendez-vous ?

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi cette femme semblait si sympathique ? Il avait entendu dire qu'elle était impitoyable avec les personnes situées dans l'entourage de Blaise et il s'était attendu à un comportement limite agressif à son égard, mais elle était si amicale avec lui…

- Et si nous nous asseyions ? J'ai une faim de loup… Je suis arrivée très tôt ce matin vous savez, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner…

Elle fit Harry s'asseoir sur le canapé et le vit grimacer alors qu'il essayait de trouver une position assez confortable pour ne pas trop souffrir.

Alors que Blaise allait dans la cuisine prendre le thé, elle fit se lever le jeune brun assez brutalement, tapissa sa place de nombreux coussins, et le rassit autoritairement, appuyant de ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Elle se précipita aussitôt vers le plateau qu'elle avait finalement placé sur la table basse et mit deux antidouleurs dans le creux de la main du jeune homme et plaça d'autorité un verre d'eau dans l'autre.

- Plus vite vous buvez, plus vite vous irez mieux. Bien, parlez-moi de vous pendant que mon fils indigne s'active dans la cuisine…

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Madame…

- Appelez-moi Valeria. Après tout, si mon fils vous a amené chez lui, et n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à nous présenter, c'est que vous êtes digne de nos valeurs. En passant, si jamais il ne vous traite pas correctement, je le punirai en conséquence…

Incrédule, il regarda la femme assise à ses côtés, qui se comportait de façon atypique, hésitant entre prendre ses jambes à son cou, et répondre à ses questions de plus en plus pressantes et indiscrètes.

A ce moment précis, Blaise revint dans le salon, chargé d'un nouveau plateau, qu'il posa aussi sur la table basse.

- Mère… Euh… Maman, laissez Harry tranquille…

- Toi ! Tu es un fils indigne ! Tu n'as même pas veillé à son confort ! Tu te rends compte ! Ce n'est pas à ta pauvre vieille mère de veiller à placer des coussins sous l'adorable fessier de son futur gendre, ni à lui donner des médicaments pour qu'il ait moins mal !

Elle regarda un Harry amusé et gêné, lui fit un petit sourire et lui demanda s'il allait mieux.

- Oui, merci Madame Zabini.

- Je vous le répète, appelez-moi Valéria, jeune homme. Ne me vieillissez pas plus que nécessaire…

- Maman, pour la dernière fois, tu n'es pas vieille ! Je ne comprendrai jamais cette obsession que tu as de la vieillesse !

Après un petit déjeuner dans la gêne et la bonne humeur, ils accompagnèrent Valeria à son rendez-vous médical. Puis, au restaurant pour manger, et passèrent l'après midi avec elle pour faire les boutiques. En fin de journée, elle surprit Harry en lui tendant un énorme sac rempli de vêtements tous plus luxueux les uns les autres.

- Voilà mon petit Harry, comme ça, vous aurez aussi des vêtements chez mon Blaisou.

- Mère !

- Mais quoi ? Si je ne peux pas montrer à mon gendre à quel point je l'apprécie, où va la monde ?

- Ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça, siffla Blaise, humilié.

Ce fut le rire de Harry qui interrompit la petite dispute. Après s'être calmé, il remercia sa belle-mère, devinant qu'elle prendrait comme affront personnel toute protestation, et se dépêcha de mettre le sac dans le coffre de Blaise. Puis il les prévint qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et qu'il revenait tout de suite.

Après avoir mangé, Harry se prépara pour partir travailler, et il invita son amant et la mère de ce dernier à venir le voir au bar.

Il mit un petit sac en papier entre les mains de Valeria et se hâta de sortir, se rendant au travail en métro.

Deux heures plus tard, une Valeria Zabini fit son apparition au bar, au bras de son fils, et passa carrément derrière le bar, sous les yeux ahuris du personnel et des clients déjà présents, pour faire un baiser sur les deux joues d'un Harry clairement rougissant, le remerciant pour son foulard magnifique qu'elle porterait tous les jours parce que son gendre avait vraiment bon goût. Actuellement, le foulard à dominante rouge était porté comme ceinture, accessoire glamour d'une tenue toute noire et sobre.

- Tu peux me faire quelque chose de bon à boire ?

- Quel est votre alcool préféré ?

- Le rhum.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter marmonna-t-il. Je vous laisse vous installer tranquillement, je vous apporte ça tout de suite en personne.

Trois minutes plus tard, muni de gressins au sésame et au pavot, ainsi que d'un Rum Barrel et d'une Dame de Cœur, il s'approcha de la table de Blaise, celle située juste en face du bar, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait, et leur déposa leur commande.

- La Dame de Cœur, composé de jus de Cranberry et de Sirop de Spicy avec du rhum et de l'eau gazeuse… Un cocktail qui vous ressemble en tout point, Valeria. Aussi « vivant » que vous. Et ton Rum Barrel, Blaise. Cette fois-ci, j'ai corsé un peu le jus de pamplemousse, parce que tu devrais permettre à une personne aussi exquise que Valeria de t'appeler Blaisou… Je retourne travailler. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose Belle-Maman, je suis juste en face…

Quelques années plus tard, le succès du Black Orchid était tel que Severus Snape put négocier à prix d'or une succursale à l'hôtel The Berkeley où Harry, qui avait continué en parallèle ses études, devint le gérant, aidant tout de même de temps en temps au bar, Severus préférant rester dans le premier restaurant.

La vie, qui avait tant fait souffrir Harry dans son enfance, lui souriait enfin. Il réalisa vraiment qu'il avait tourné la page lorsqu'il rencontra Vernon Dursley, son oncle, dans la rue, méconnaissable tant il avait vieilli et maigri. Ce dernier avait tout perdu et faisait la manche, son épouse et son fils unique ayant coupé tout contact avec lui. Harry lui avait finalement trouvé un logement peu onéreux, une chambre de bonne, et un travail simple mais assez bien rémunéré. Même s'il avait eu une enfance désastreuse, elle aurait pu être pire finalement. Les Dursley auraient pu le mettre à l'orphelinat.

Hermione et Ron avaient pris l'appartement pour eux lorsque Blaise, deux ans après le début de leur relation, avait demandé à Harry de venir vivre avec lui.

Harry avait enfin une personne qui l'aimait, qui prendrait soin de lui, et qui le supportait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Blaise le surprit un soir en rentrant.

- Et si on adoptait un enfant ou deux, Chaton ?

* * *

_Note de fin: _

_Je suis désolée si vous avez bavé sur vos claviers... malheureusement, je ne suis pas assez riche pour vous en payer de nouveaux...  
_

_Mes bêtas ont fait un travail formidable, mais s'il reste encore des fautes, pardonnez-nous, nous sommes toutes les cinq humaines...  
_

_Merci encore de votre lecture!  
_


End file.
